Fourteen and Goddesses
by Gepo and Teny
Summary: During a regular day of school Sophia and Christine Reed incounter Nico and Conner. Soon to find out they are more than just reguar teens. After their arrival in New York they find out that they aren't even normal demigods. Rated T because we cuss like an Sailors.
1. Joy and Hope: Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: I have not now nor will I ever own the Percy Jackson books/Characters

A piercing painful noise broke through my dreary sleep. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My hand fumbled around my bed-side table until I found my alarm clock and I clicked the snooze button. I groaned, "Christine get up. School."

Christine threw a pillow at my face, "Shut up. I refuse to let it be Monday!"

I sighed and slipped out of bed and jumped back in. Why must mornings be so damn cold? I'm never cold, in fact I warm people up when I walk into a room (emotionally and physically) "Get up Teny. I don't want Cassiopeia to drive us! She's already pissed at us for missing Thursday last week."

"Fine! Maybe we should miss school then she would be so mad that she'll move away and Dad will have to come back."

I laughed bitterly, "Yeah and Mom will mysteriously come back from the dead!"

Christine turned the light on. Her hair looked like a frizzy puff of blackness and her glasses were tipped sideways, "I call bathroom first!"

I rolled my eyes and motioned her forth. I curled under the covers and shivered. Life had been treating me to a big helping of evil lately especially with Cassiopeia 'taking care' of us. She had acted like we were freaks since the first time we bled. Yes bled. Gross as it may seem we bleed gold. Christine and I are two of fourteen other people known in the world with this rare condition. So she automatically took us to a blood specialist and when, they told her that there was nothing they could do with us, she dismissed us to be the little outcasts we apparently are today. Just that little thing makes us losers. It also could be the fact that we aren't her kids. Our mom and our dad adopted both of us together when Christine was 2 weeks old and I was 1 month old exactly.

I groaned and stood. I walked slowly to my dresser and grabbed my bright purple shirt with a creepy skull in the middle and skinny jeans. I took a long gaze of my room. My iPad was in its dock next to my slowly dying laptop. I walked over to my electric bass guitar and slipped it into its case and put it next to my book bag. I had a solo in our Christmas show. Normally I played the stand up bass in the orchestra, but they needed me for a solo in the band.

I play not just the bass, but 5 other instruments. It was something I loved. Also I love to read beyond life itself. I had read everything I could get my hands on from Dr. Seuss to Homer.

Now, Christine on the other hand… she is a bookworm but mostly a gardener although she never, ever kept one plant alive.

I walked over and barely knocked on the door.

"Christine!" I hissed, "I need the bathroom!"

"Calm down Aphrodite!" She opened the door.

"Really, Aphrodite?"

"Yep I'm studying for our Latin test tomorrow."

"Gah! We need to leave like in two minutes or we won't go to school!"

"And this would be bad because?"

"Shut up."

"Go kiss Kronos."

"Go kiss your boyfriend Kronos."

"Go kiss your husband Kronos."

"Go kiss your eternal husband Kronos."

"Bitch." (A.N. Real convo.)

"Yup." Good times, good times, "Just hurry please!"

I ran and got my bass, but I really didn't need an amp until I got to school. I also got my book bag that had been sitting right next to it. Now that I had all that I looked in the mirror and practiced my smile. I dabbed on some purple eye shadow and black eyeliner. I pushed my glasses up. I smoothed my hair down the last thing I needed was to have my wavy hair puff up.

"Really? Maybe you really are Aphrodite in disguise," I jumped, Christine stood there and she laughed.

"How do you manage to do that every time?" I crossed my arms, "Creeper!"

"I'm special like that!" she stuck her tongue at me.

"Let's go before Cassiopeia wakes up." I mumbled.

She grabbed her bag and we shuffled towards the door which strangely hung open, "When did that happen."

"Oh, I don't know!" a figure stood on the opposite hall wall. Oh we're in deep crap now, "Let's see hm when you woke me up you inconsiderate little pests!"

My evil stepmother stood against the wall with a pink satin robe on. Her gross black stringy hair, frayed at the ends was at her side, her eyes glared at us although we didn't have hardly any lights on her beady eyes peered into my soul searching for my weaknesses and prodded at them.

"I think it would be wise for us to go now." I said.

Cassiopeia rolled her green eyes, "You sure? I mean why don't you stay here and break my heart…"

"Seriously take a hint, no one likes you! Go away!" Christine grumbled, "Let's go."

We started walking away and Cassie slammed our door, "I hope you don't have any plans for this weekend because both of you are grounded."

"Surprise! Surprise!" I muttered.

"And you'll be cleaning the house too!" Cassie added, "Don't worry I won't tell your father about this little incident."

"G-god it's cold out here!" Christine shivered against the cold wind.

We stood outside our house, the 2 story Frank Lloyd Wright original. I didn't understand why Christine was so cold it really wasn't that bad.

"She's getting back at us." I said looking for the bus.

"Naw really?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes really. Where is the bus?"

"I have no idea."

I looked hard down the road and about 2 miles down the country road there was a yellow tip, the bus.

"AMEN!" I yelled.

"What?" Christine squinted where I was looking.

"It's the bus, don't you see it?" I was very confused the bus was clear as the sun in the sky.

"Uh, no I don't see it. Wait now I do. How in heck did you see that?"

I shrugged and mimicked her voice, "I'm special."

"Shut up!" she glared at me.

"Bwahahaha… No." By the end of all that the bus was here.

The bus halted at with a screech. Christine almost sprinted onto the bus, "Halliluyer."

"Hey Mrs. B what's up?" I smiled as I looked at my good ole' bus driver.

"Ah, nothing much, although I saw my grandkids this last weekend and Kyle says hi to you and Christine." Mrs. B smiled showing off her crows' eyes, "Oh, girls there are a couple of new kids on the bus," she leaned forward and whispered, "Buncha' city kids from New York. Weird they moved here. Right smack dab in the middle of winter and in the country none the less. It's just plain weird."

"That is strange. We'll figure it out I'm sure." I said and Christine nodded.

We advanced to the back of the bus where to boys were sitting. The one with dark, blond, curly hair was laughing his butt off. The other boy sat there next to Blondie with a small smile and longish dark hair and gorgeous black eyes and really pale skin.

Christine plopped next to the boys on the right side and I sat with her. She scribbled something on her notebook:

_That guy is really cute. :D _

_Not the black haired one right?_

_*rolls eyes* EW no! Blonde, tall, dude._

_Good. Now you talk…_

_K._

"Hey uhm," The two dudes looked at Christine and she began to twirl her black curls nervously and she quickly said, "My sister wants to talk to you."

I whispered to her, "I am going to murder you." And she gave a creepy ass smile back.

I tuned to the guys "So what brings you to Indiana?" I asked.

The really cute black haired boy said, "Our dad thought it would be a good idea to move here cuz' the shortage of jobs. I'm Nico by the way."

Nico. Me gusta.

"I'm Conner Stoll!" Conner gave a crooked smile and Christine blushed. Dawww!

"I'm Sophia and that's my sister Christine. You can call her Teny."

"No you can't but, you can call her Sophie," Christine stuck out her tongue at me.

"I really don't mind." I stuck my tongue out at her.

Nico chuckled, "Defiantly sisters."

"You have no idea." We said at the same time and we glared at each other.

This time both Nico and Conner laughed.

Conner was still laughing, "You guys are great!"

"Yeah we're pretty awesome!" I said.

* * *

When we got to school we had covered the basics. Where we'd come from, old schools, yadda ya. At the end Nico had traded seats with Christine so we were sitting side by side.

"So you're telling me you moved from New York to live in Morgantown, Indiana. No offence, but I think your dad maybe crazy." I said.

Nico nodded, "I get that more often than not."

I smiled. This guy was great. "Well were here."

Our bus screeched to a stop in front of Indian Creek High School. It was a small school, it made since considering there were maybe 100 high school kids and only about 70 middle school kids. It was half and half throughout the school.

"Um is this the school?" Conner asked.

"Yeah. Close knit communities have small schools." Christine said.

To ease up the tension I said, "Christine your afro is coming back," I poked her hair and said, "Just like when you were a baby!"

"IMMA KILL YOU!" Christine yelled.

Meanwhile the guys were cracking up as Miss. B opened the bus door letting us chase each other into the hallway. I heard the boys started to get off the bus and turned my head to yell at Christine…only to see her run straight into someone.

"I'm sorry! I didn't," she stopped talking as we stared into the cold eyes of Mrs. Dodds.

"Next time be more careful, hun." Mrs. Dodds said smiling then glared at me, Nico, and Travis. Oh no. Then she walked away.

"UGH! I hate that woman." I said.

"I think she's nice." Christine said back.

I gave her the evil eye, "Seriously?"

"Hey uh can you show us to the principal's office?" Nico asked, "We need to get our schedules."

"Sure no problem," I said nervously.

We walked into the halls of ICHS and we walked into my aunt's office (aka the principal).

My Aunt Kathy sat at the desk shuffling through some papers as the bell rung overhead.

"Hey Aunt K we have a couple of new students, Conner Stoll and Nico di Angelo."

Aunt Kathy gave a smile almost identical to her twin, my dad. Aunt Kathy stared at Conner with her warm blue eyes and tucked her short spiky blond hair behind her ears. I looked at the picture of my dad and my aunt on the desk, both smiling like they knew something the camera taker didn't, they were definitely twins and I looked back from Conner to my dad. It was creepy. Their eyes were both cobalt blue and their smiles were sly like they may explode from laughter any second.

"Ah yes! Of course very nice to meet you boys and Christine, Sophs please show them around." Aunt Kathy found 2 papers and handed them to Conner and Nico, "These are your schedules and if you have any questions you can talk to Sophia or Christine. Christine I presume you're going with Conner he's in the 9th grade so go upstairs." Christine looked at Conner like he had fallen out of the sky.

"You're in 9th grade?" She asked disappointedly.

"Yea."

"Now Sophia, Nico is in the 8th grade so please show him downstairs. Have a great day everyone!" Aunt Kathy shuffled us out of the room.

Our groups departed and I took Nico through the halls. Nico seemed to grasp everything very quickly.

Nico's personality showed through in a matter of minutes. His and my laughter echoed the hallways and when we tried to conceal it, it came out harder.

"So what about your dad Sophia?" Nico asked.

"After my mother passed," I took in a deep breath. Nico was the first person outside of my family I'd ever talked about my life, but I trusted him, "He went back into the army."

"After my mother passed away I was sent to a boarding school for a long time, but I'm now living with my dad." Nico said.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

He looked at me for a moment then looked down.

"So this is it." I said.

"Okay."

"Are you ready to go to Mrs. Dodds room?" I asked sarcastically.

"After you madmé."

"Why thank you." I laughed.

When we entered the room I felt a sudden chill like I walked into a freezer and only one set of lights were on and the blinds were shut tight. Going into this room made me so small and unimportant. You can see it on the other kids faces too that they felt scared by her presence.

Without even looking up Mrs. Dodds said, "Well, well, well. I hope both of you have a pass."

"Yes we do Mrs. Dodds." I said walking up to the hag, "Here it is."

"Take your seat Miss. Reed and Mr. di Angelo might I speak to you privately, now." Mrs. Dodds got up and glared at me, "To your seat."

I glared back, "Okay fine no problem mam."

I sat next to Christine, "What's the deal with Mrs. Dodds knowing Nico's last name?"

"She probably got a new class roster or something." I said back trying to get James to move his big head so if Mrs. Dodds murdered him, he'd have a couple of witnesses, "What'd I miss?"

"Schoolwork followed by a quiz tomorrow, also homework." Christine grumbled, "The usual."

"Great." I mumbled back.

I looked at Mrs. Dodds and poor Nico they seemed to be in a heated argument, but no one noticed. My other classmates were talking with each other. Nico was defiantly talking to Mrs. Dodds in a different language, but I could understand every word.

"You said you wouldn't attack without father's permeation." Nico said straining his voice.

"Your father is a fool. Losing his sanity. I work for another now." Mrs. Dodds hissed, "You have less than five minutes before my sisters and I attack."

"What? Christine did you hear that?" I turned to Teny.

"Uh-huh. What the hell is going on?" Christine looked a little crazed.

"It's not like she's going to kill us right?" I whispered back.

At that moment Nico broke the conversation and ran over to us, "We have to go, now."

"Nico we can't just go." I looked at his pale face with deep concern.

His eyes bore into mine, "I can't explain it, but I'm in charge of both of you. We need to go upstairs. Mrs. Dodds gave us 5 minutes or…" Nico took his index finger and pretended to slice his throat.

"Uh…" Christine stared at him raising an eyebrow, "Are you insane?"

Nico grabbed our hands, "I'm not insane, just trust me okay."

I didn't know why but I did trust him and something about my teacher was truly evil. Something so that made me want to flee as soon as I saw her wrinkled face or when her southern accent dripped with fake sympathy. My heart pounded when he squeezed my hand, "I trust you."

I looked at Christine, "You know, let's go. I hate this place anyhow. Why not trust a guy that we have known less than three hours?"

"Seems not so sensible, I wished we had more time. I didn't realize this would be the outcome and I'm sorry I'm putting you on the spot." Nico sighed.

From across the room Mrs. Dodds cackled, "Tick tock honey!"

What color Nico had in his face drained quickly, "We need to go _now_!"

Nico dragged me and Christine across the room ignoring all the weird looks and the whispers from the other kids.

"Nico, slow down!" Christine shouted as she rushed to keep up.

"You speed up." He said as he darted up the stairs. "CONNER!"

"Here!" Conner exclaimed exploding through Dr. Green's room with Dr. Green yelling at him to come back.

We ran down the stairs and passed my aunts office where she was talking with the secretary. She spoke trying to get our attention, but her voice was lost when we got through the door. We stopped only for a moment to catch our breath. Conner cursed colorfully with something rhyming along the lines of 'The little brother-truckers!'

We stood in the parking lot of the school where everything seemed perfectly still and beautiful. Then the air dropped and Nico let go of my hand. His hand drifted to his skull ring where he pushed the face in and magically shadows bent around him and he held out a stick, no a sword dark as night and it sent shivers down my spine, "Y-you can't have that here." I said with my mouth hanging open.

He gave a faint smile, "It's only for protection. I would never kill…"

Suddenly Mrs. Dodds burst out of the school with two other identical ladies, "Time's up." Nico cursed, "Son of Hades I don't think you realize how open you have made yourself leaving these powerful girls without protection. Don't you see? It's over, Gaia has won. Hand them over."

"Son of whom? Como? What's going on?" I asked rapidly. I didn't understand, Hades was a myth that must've been codename for something like a drug. What was he hiding?

Almost like a blink Nico flipped his sword on Mrs. Dodds, "Back off. We won't let you touch them."

"Yeah!" Conner added lamely staring at Mrs. Dodds right in the eye then backing down, "Yeaa…"

I looked at Christine. Her normally caramel brown skin was almost pale if that's possible. She scooted closer to me. She was trembling, "So… is school sounding any better?"

I nodded furiously. We didn't move though. We huddled close against the winter wind.

Mrs. Dodds and her creeper sisters growled in unison, "Enough of this foolishness."

Suddenly Mrs. Dodds did something I imagined would happen often when I was in her class. She began to transform into a wrinkly mess, her eyes turned into red holes of hell, and she grew 3 wings on either side of her body. Her sisters exploded into the same ugly nastiness that Mrs. Dodds now behold.

Christine screamed as the two sisters picked her up in the air. She thrashed around kicking at the open space. The hags got her higher in the air and Nico was agape.

Christine screamed again, "GET ME DOWN BEFORE I FALL AND BECOME A PANCAKE!"

Nico turned to Conner, "Get Christine down and don't try to make her fall. I got big and ugly."

Conner got out three throwing knives and began throwing them at the bat-ladies and Christine yelled in protest. Conner hit one lady on the shoulder. She screeched and withered into dust and blew away in the wind.

Nico faced Mrs. Dodds and she cracked a whip that magically appeared in her hand. Nico dropped his hands to the ground and he raised his arms as new gray arms popped from the ground in formations of three. Large cracks appeared and men in tattered clothing. Zombies.

My heart pounded against my chest as the zombies attacked Mrs. Dodds and she lashed on the ground and she prevailed with a god awful screech making the zombies explode into millions of bite-size zombie bits.

Her raspy voice rang out when she spotted me, "Sophia join us and Gaia will be ruler of all!"

"First off I don't know who the hell Gaia is and I'm almost one hundred percent sure I will never help you. Secondly let. My. Sister. Go." I growled.

"Have it your way!" Mrs. Dodds lunged at me and Nico dove between us. I landed flat on my back with a loud smack.

Nico helped me up while Mrs. Dodds was dazed and we started to back up slowly, "Conner we need to leave! Now!"

"I'm working on it!" Conner threw his last knife and she exploded letting my sister to free falling, Conner caught her with a loud groan.

"Thanks," she mustered.

Nico sighed, "Flirt later, and get to safety now! Hold my hand."

"The last time I held your hand," I said, "You led us to evil bat triplets."

"Yes I know. Now unless you want to get killed I suggest that you take my hand! She's waking up." Nico said grabbing my hand, "Join hands with your sister and Conner hold hands with me and Christine. Don't let go or…"

A roar came from behind me.

"Bad things will happen. Got it." Christine whispered back.

Nico closed his eyes and began to chant in the same odd language, "Into the darkness we descend for we began in the dark. Let the shadows bend into the same light. New York, New York."

And I was engulfed into the dark.

* * *

**Gepo: So first chapter done!**

**Teny: Whoopdy frickin' doo!**

**Gepo: You're just pissed because the furies caught you and you looked like an idiot thrashing around like that.**

**Teny: SCREW YOU! lol**

**Nico: Ha.**

***Teny turns to Nico*: WE WERE NOT FLIRTING! *Begins chasing with baseball bat***

**Nico: YOU WERE FLIRTING!**

**Gepo: Denial.**

* * *

**We hope you have enjoyed our first chapter of Fourteen and Goddesses … We spent many drunken (Soda) nights writing this. And we just spent 13 minutes figuring out a title… starting with the title, "Tomato Bastards." -_- SMH oh well… Review or I will reap your soul :{DDDD**

**Love and Tomatoes, **

** Gepo di Angelo & Teny Stoll**

**P.S. Reward of virtual cookies for whomever can figure out where Tomato Bastards came from.**

**P.S.S. We need a Bata Reader… Please help… Please D:**


	2. Meeting of the Gods: The Truth

So I'm not Rick Riordan so therefore and henceforth I do not own PJO :{D mustaschio mestrio

So landing on your ass is not a fun experience… especially on marble floor.

We landed smack dab in the middle of what looks to be a large meeting room for giants. Of course it was filled with giants.

There was only one thought that came to my mind at the time and it wasn't very helpful in the situation, "Those bitches killed us."

Christine on the other hand looked like she had just woken up from a nightmare scared and quite confused, "Uh… WE'RE DEAD! OH MY HOLY ENCHILADAS WE'RE DEAD! BRIGHT LIGHT CAVING IN ON US WE'RE DOOMED! DOOMED I SAY!" (A.N. Say…say…say)

I looked at where Nico and Conner landed. Conner was sprawled on top of Nico. Then Nico slapped Conner's head and Conner made a "Mleah" noise as he rolled over flat on his face.

"Who are you?" A major voice boomed as the air filled with electricity. I turned to see one of the larger giants stand. He had a big beard and long black hair which I was almost certain was longer than mine. Odd. Even odder he was wearing a pin stripe suit, who wears those anymore?

"Oh great giant person, have mercy upon me and my sister! If thou must need a sacrifice, take the annoying black haired boy." Christine had completely lost it.

Another giant with black robes and who also looked suspiciously like Nico said, "Wha?"He stared at Christine with wide eyes as if he had just noticed her and started tapping a woman with long brown curly hair and tan skin and a pale green dress. The woman gasped and like a chain reaction she poked another woman with long blond hair and light gray eyes. She was staring at me with a nervous face.

The man next to her was seriously jamming to his iPod (Which apparently they could make in giant form) not even paying attention. He was continuously hitting his hands on his knee until he was poked by the blond haired lady. He took out his ear buds, "What?"

The blond lady pointed at me and the other guy did a double take as the tapping on his knees began to slow into nothing. He let out a little, "Eep."

The other giants were staring at us while Christine kept rambling on about how she would be a great loss to the earth if she died.

I tried to ignore the 4 giants pointing at us and I even think one of the 2 lady giants was crying. The other giants were staring at us too bewildered for some reason.

The main giant groaned and yelled, "STOP. YOU AREN'T DEAD! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY AREN'T YOU PASSED OUT?"

"I'm Sophia Laura Reed and this is my sister Christine Morgan Reed," the woman in the green gasped again and began whispering to what looks to be her husband, "Secondly why should I be passed out?"

The main giant thundered, "You are demigods are you not?"

I looked at Christine and she looked back at me with her eyebrows raised, "You feeling like Hercules, Sophia?

"Nope. Pretty sure we're human," I said to the clearly confused giant.

"This is not possible," The man replied, "Hecate cast a spell didn't she?"

There were a few murmured agreements. Then the girl in the green cleared her throat, "Father, Hades, Athena, Apollo, and I need to speak with you in private."

My stomach clung in a tight ball. These people weren't giants; to my understanding they were the reincarnated Greek gods.

It all kind of made since. I nonchalantly looked around the room at the different gods. I saw what I'd think to be Ares holding a large bronze knife cleaning his fingernails, nasty (A/N *In Raven's voice from 'That So Raven'*). I also saw what looked to be Hera, smirking at us in a peacock thrown. Next to her was Poseidon, I think, he had on a beach kind of outfit on with a Hawaiian shirt and brown khakis. Poseidon smiled at us in a strange way as if he knew our sad destiny.

I got closer to Teny and whispered, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She bobbed her head, "I think so. That's Hades Lord of the Underworld… so we are _dead_."

I rolled my eyes at her, "No. You have gone mad."

We turned our attention back to the gods the main god, Zeus stood up and spoke again, "I do believe that whatever you have to say in private to me you can say out loud to the rest of us."

"I do not think speaking this 'out loud' as you put it would be a very good idea considering the new circumstances." The lady who must've been Athena said unclenching and clenching her fists together.

"Fine," Muttered Zeus, "Let us step out of the room for a moment."

With that Athena, Apollo, Hades, Persephone, and Zeus proofed out of sight and sound.

It was so awkward. I stood there in front of 8 other gods (A.N. Including Hestia) with very interesting smiles.

Christine rocked back and forth on her heels, "So you're the Olympians?"

The whole crowd responded, "Uh huh."

"That's nice." She said, "Are you always this tall?"

This time Poseidon answered, "Not usually we normally are going around like humans do. Some of us have children, but with the new paranoid Zeus," Thunder rumbled, "who apparently hears everything, we can't visit our kids."

"No offence to Zeus, but that's really quite stupid. If you have kids you should be able to see them." I remarked.

"I agree." Hera said with a creepy-ass smile, "Speaking of children what are we going to do with these collapsed demigods?"

"We could beat them to a pulp and leave them for the wolves less annoying little brats for me to take care of," Said a pudgy man in purple flipping through a Wine Weekly magazine.

"Dionysus, you do not now nor ever leave my kid for the death," said a man with curly honey-blond hair scrolling through an iPhone.

"Well Hermes, stop having so many damned kids! Just because you travel the whole world doesn't mean you screw over every woman you see!" Dionysus yelled.

"I do not screw over women!" Hermes yelled back.

"Yes you do!"

"Bring it on purple bastard!"

"You got it fly boy!"

"Stop it!" I yelled. They all looked over at me, "Uh… please?"

Dionysus glared at me and I gulped, "I mean aren't you all family, aren't you supposed to love one another? Plus violence is never the answer!" I said.

"Thank you!" Hera threw up her hands.

"What? Violence is always the answer!" Ares called out.

"War kills people I know that much."

"I like this girl," Said a girl about my age in a silver dress, "I'm always tired of being in war all the time."

"Plus my dad Sean is overseas kicking butt in this war and it has torn apart my family." Christine chimed in.

"War is really stupid," A women in a long red dress said. She was glomming on a whole bunch of eyeliner on, "No offence Ares, babe, but it is."

Suddenly the doors to the throne room exploded open with a very pissed Zeus storming in, "This is utterly ENEXEPTABLE!"

Athena followed at Zeus' heels, "Father please! You're being unethical!"

Apollo was at her side, "Dad we love Sophia, you cannot just blast her to bits!"

"Say what?" I yelled over the commotion.

Hades yelled at Zeus, "Might I remind you that this room is filled with your own accident children. We thought for once we could have a family! Is that too much to ask for?"

"These girls you hid from me and therefore they are _not _okay. You are to ask me before you have children especially considering the fact you are very powerful thus creating _new_ Olympians. Do you even know what this will do to this family? Well DO YOU?"  
Persephone gripped Hades' arm, "Father if you haven't realized you don't ask us if it is alright to go off and… uh you know make kids! Well we didn't know it was a regulation! Hades' and I hid Christine because you would have killed her and we love her."

Christine's eyes bugged out of her head, "What is going on?"

I looked around the room at the other gods who were confused as we were.

Before the tension could rise again I spoke in a small voice, "Could someone explain what is going on?"

They all looked at me. Apollo and Athena with frightful scared eyes, but with timid smiles as if they would frighten me. Zeus on the other hand looked like he was going to make a shish-kabob out of me and Christine any second.

"Fourteen years ago," Athena said, "I was pregnant with a baby girl and Apollo was the father." A collective gasp spread throughout the room with an exited squeal from Aphrodite I presume.

I swallowed hard. I was afraid of where this little story was going, "Continue." I said in a shaking voice.

"After a while, I had hidden myself quite well with Persephone who was also pregnant, with Hades' child, at the time in the Underworld. We had come to the conclusion Apollo, Persephone, Hades and I, that we would give our daughters up to a couple of demigods whom we had known through Hermes, for he was the grooms father, who couldn't have children. After my child was born we waited for Persephone's child to be born. After we had, had our girls for a month or so we gave them to Sean and Rosemary Reed, under special instruction and care." Athena stopped with a shaky breath, "Sophia you're my daughter."

"And mine too," Apollo added.

I swear my heart stopped. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. My parents were almighty gods. I had always thought it'd be cool to live in the Greek myths and be a demigod, but now that it was happening I was utterly and completely horrified.

Christine's voice was slow and steady, "Would that make me…"

"Our daughter," Persephone and Hades said in unison.

"Uh huh so… What?" Christine almost screeched.

"Which. Is. Why. You. Both. Shouldn't BE ALIVE!" Zeus busted out.

I blinked. He had absolutely no right in telling us if we should be alive or not. Especially considered we were attacked this morning and the fact we learned that we were now some new Olympian. I was about to spew this all out when Christine beat me to it.

"Listen, I don't want to sound rude, but I was just fine at home with my sister and my iPod. Can we forget this happen and could you please let us go." Christine pleaded the last part out.

"No." Zeus said firmly.

"S'cuse me, but are you holding us as prisoners?" I said in a steely tone.

"Considering the fact you are Olympians," he sneered, "You are home."

"Up until this point in my life I was a happy teenager with an okay family in Indiana and now I'm here! This is not my home." I said acidly. I was absolutely fed up. I didn't even know if this was true. I just wanted to go home and crawl under my covers and read until I die not live on some lavish no good palace on Mount Olympus. Hell to the no!

Ignoring my comments Zeus turned to the girl that was our age, "Artemis, take them to your corridors and allow them to sleep there for tonight. Hermes, take the demigods to camp unnoticed or we shall have more problems. We shall host final judgment now while the girls are gone." Hermes stood and picked up the boys from the floor with ease like they were packs of sugar. I looked at Nico's face one more time this might be the last time I saw him. Artemis slipped down from her thrown and started walking towards the broken door and Christine and I followed with 12 gods staring at the new Olympians.

Christine P.O.V.

I stomped my way down the hallways with Sophia.

"I can't believe this." Sophia said quietly, "Do you think our family knows?"

"I have no idea."

And that was that. We said nothing until Artemis stopped. She opened a door into a rather plain room. It had two beds with red and gray comforters. There was a small desk with a pad of paper and pens and a large lamp in the corner. On the walls were some obscure paintings of flowers and in the middle was a flat screen T.V.

"This is where you'll be staying for now," She said, "I hope we can get to know each other. You both seem like you will be very ah, capable goddesses. I will do everything in my power to stop my father from making the decision to persecute you both. Down the hallway is the restroom and if you need anything there is an Iris massager in the kitchen hopefully with the instructions on it."

"Thank you Lady Artemis." Sophia said dryly.

"No problem at all and you may both call me just Artemis if you'd prefer," She nodded at us, "Goodnight and I wish for the best."

With that Artemis sprinted down the hallway and left us alone in the palace of the gods.

"I'm going to bed." Sophia announced and flopped onto the bed closest to the window. Within seconds her breathing deepened and she was asleep.

So. I was a new Olympian goddess. I didn't know what to think. It was cool and all, but I was sort of terrified. Just a little.

I walked over to the window bound curtains and flung them open to find buildings. Not just one or two, but a huge cityscape. New York! Yes! AWESOME! I looked at Sophia eager to tell her the news, but she was half-way asleep.

She muttered, "If you wake me up in the next 8 to 9 hours you will get slapped. Tell me tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Miss. Grumpy," I flipped onto the other bed and soon fell asleep.

Teny: Second Chapter! DUN DUN DUUUUUH!

Conner: Upload the next chapter! I want to see if you live!

Teny and Gepo: o.O

Nico: They live.

Conner: SPOILER ALERT DUDE! HOW RUDE!

Gepo: *Sigh* Review please!

A/N: Oh my gods thank everyone who has been reading. There was one person who added us to their favorite authors list, added the story to their favorites, added us on their watch list, and added the story to their watch list. You don't know how happy that made us. :'D

Peace and Hope and Flabby Old Hera's,

Gepo and Teny!


	3. Getting Settled: Camp HalfBlood

"Oh my god! I totally forgot about Aunt Kathy!" Sophia exclaimed. We were in a white van on our way to a place called Camp Half-Blood. With only a duffle bag full of clothes borrowed from Artemis and ourselves.

"Yeah uh Mr. Driver-dude do you have phones at this camp?"I asked the man who was driving us through Manhattan. He looked at us with a bunch of his eyes and said nothing.

"We'll figure out a way," Sophia nudged me; "We're going to the camp Conner's at wink, wink, smile, smile."

"Yes and we're going to the same place as Nico wink, wink, smile, smile." I said nudging her back.

Sophia glanced at the driver, "Uh, you won't mention this to anyone, will you Argus?"

Argus winked a couple of his eyes at us.

We turned into the camp and my heart started thumping hard. There were kids playing volley ball, there were kids climbing up a flaming rock wall, and there were kids fighting each other with swords. In the valley there were many cabins with kids swarming in and out. A huge ship was being worked on in the background. To top is off there was a huge four story blue house.

"Wow. That is a colonial style house. That's like my dream house!" Sophia whispered.

"Only you," I said, "would think about houses right now."

She rolled her eyes and the van screeched to a halt in front of the large house.

A man in a wheel-chair came out of the house and down a ramp and smiled warmly. Argus got out and opened our door and let us out. I took a deep breath. It is time to be a wall flower in a forest of people.

We stood in front of the large house and the man greeted us with a smile, "You must be Christine and Sophia. We're glad to have you both. I'm Chiron and I am also the activities director of Camp Half-Blood. Please come in we have much to discuss."

Argus handed us our duffle bags and we followed Chiron in. The living room was covered with vines, some with grapes and some not, also there was a weird tiger mounted on the wall. There were three couches with a large ottoman in the middle covered with magazines. Chiron motioned us towards one of the couches and we sat.

"I heard your situation in a letter from Athena, but I would like to know your view on the situation." He said folding his hands.

Sophia quickly talked about our little adventure and Chiron, whom I don't really think gets stumped that easily, looked even more baffled through the end.

"So from what I'm hearing you both are ah goddesses," Chiron said timidly.

"I honestly don't know," I said, "Are we?"

Sophia shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly someone knocked on the sliding-glass door, "Hey, yo Chiron you in here?"

Conner walked in with an orange shirt and a grin the size of Manhattan. My heart did a flip-flop when I saw him and Sophia looked like she might faint when she saw Nico. Nico stood next to him with black pants and an orange shirt identical to Conner's leaning on a 3 foot black sword. I glanced at Sophia her eyes widened and she twisted her hair in her fingers. Ew. She likes my half-brother. Gross.

"Is this a good time?" Nico said sheathing his sword.

"Yes I suppose so." Chiron said with a sigh.

Conner and Nico sat down on the black love seat across from us.

"So, what's up?" Conner asked.

Chiron laced his old withered fingers and asked, "What do you remember from yesterday after you rescued these girls?"

Nico spoke, "Nothing, we both blacked out."

"Yeah," Sophia said, "That's what I don't understand. When we spoke to, ah, Lord Zeus he asked us why we weren't knocked out."

"That settles it," Said Chiron, "You must be the new Olympians."

The room got silent and Nico and Conner's eyes widened, "Uh say what?"

"When Athena and Apollo had Sophia and like-wise with Hades and Persephone having Christine the gods' powers were so powerful they generated new Olympians. The spell Hecate put on Olympus must've meant for all demigods and mortals to collapsed. This was taken most likely after the gods went silent."

Nico and Conner looked at us horrified. Ha.

Nico said, "Then why aren't you guys on Olympus?"

Chiron said, "I think I can answer that. Perhaps the gods have sent us a link to Olympus- Sophia and Christine- so that we are not completely left out of the news."

Sophia chewed her lip thinking hard, "We know nothing."

Nico leaned forward, "Are you sure? We're missing a camper, Percy Jackson; did you hear _anything_ about him?"

Sophia shook her head, "No, why?"

Nico frowned and muttered something about Hera and where he would stick a cow up her uh… you know… butt.

Chiron who also looked sad said, "For the time being I suppose we should let you sleep in your mothers cabins. Sophia in Athena's cabin and Christine in Persephone's," Chiron suppressed a smile, "Nico and Conner please show these girls around camp and until I have thought more about this please try not to say anything about them being goddesses," Chiron glared at Conner, "Especially you Conner Stoll."

"Got it," Conner then gave an upside-down salute and grinned, "Yes Sergeant Chiron sir!"

(Sophia's P.O.V.)

"This is it." Nico said motioning to the lake. The sun was setting (or was my dad setting?) over the water making it look like red glass.

"Okay. Thanks." We continued onto the pier where he leaned on the rail and I did too.

Nico tapped his pale fingers on the rail, "You seem to be, ah, taking this well. I kind of expected for you to be freaking out or something."

"Oh I am freaking out. I'm just a very good actress." I said and he laughed.

"I suspected so."

I smiled, but on the inside I was grinning. (A.N. SHUT UP TENY!) I felt giddy and I was about to kick someone. I hate this feeling. I have no control of these damn teenage hormones and if there was something I loved was having at least a little bit of control, but these hormones were bouncing off the walls like freaking chickens with their heads cut off.

Nico pursed his lips, "Are you sure you didn't hear anything about Percy Jackson."

I tilted my head, "Who is Percy Jackson?"

"He is a son of Poseidon and a good friend of mine. He went missing and," Nico glared at the ground, "_Lady_ Hera won't speak up to where she put him."

"Oh. I'm sorry I don't-"

Nico held up a hand, "No it's okay. I understand."

I bit the inside of my lip, "If it's okay can you please show me the Athena cabin. I'd like to meet my siblings."

Nico nodded and started walking off and he seemed a little pissed like I was the one that had taken this Percy guy away. I walked a bit faster my black boots squeaking in the snow. It's not like I wanted to be here in the first place. I mean my real family was back in Indiana with my cat Delphi and my dogs Sadie and Cupcake. I didn't need hot children of Hades glaring at me nor did I need 27 new brothers and sisters. I was fine.

On the bright side of all this I don't have to deal with my psycho step-mother or doing the dishes.

I began to wonder how my step-mother was handling this. She probably was drumming up the moment playing sad-mother-loosing-her-only-kids act giving the cops the sad eye talking about how hard it was without her only daughters missing. Tonight she was probably going to be drinking her ass off partying in a neighboring town not even caring that her only responsibility was missing. I bet she won't even tell my dad until he gets home.

I glared at the snow thinking on how Dad would feel. Hopefully he wouldn't be freaking out, after all what did Athena say about him being a child of Hermes? So maybe he wasn't going to be freaking out and maybe he knew about Camp Half-blood and that we were here.

Wait. My dad is a child of Hermes which means my adopted grandpa is Hermes. That's screwed up. And if we look at it on the Athena and Apollo side it would mean Zeus is my grandfather. Great, I have a grandpa that wants to _kill_ me.

Nico stopped in front of a cabin with an owl staring at me almost glaring, charming. Nico knocked on the door and within two seconds the door swung open and a guy with blond hair and gray eyes, "Oh hey Nico."

"Hey Malcolm this is your half sister Sophia."

I waved and smiled, nervously, "Hi."

"Please come in, Sophia." Malcolm stepped out of my way and I walked in. There were a couple of people huddled around a table. There were several bookcases with hundreds of books and scrolls lining the walls, "Guys! We have a new sibling." The people turned around all of my brothers and sisters had the same facial features, same blonde hair and dark gray eyes and same serious faces. I was praying that they could crack jokes and that we weren't talking about school all the time.

"Hi," a girl that was a couple of inches taller than me stepped forward, "I'm Annabeth welcome to the family. What's your name?"

"Thanks. My name's Sophia Reed."

"Nice to meet you this is Victoria," Annabeth pointed to a younger girl maybe 8 years old with her hair in a braid. "This is Anthony and Garrett." Two guys nodded at me, "And this is Evelyn, Agatha, and Ellie." A set of triplets about 10 years old stood up and grinned and waved simultaneously, "Come in and we'll find you a bed." Annabeth walked up to a bunk-bed with the top bunk littered with high-school textbooks and papers, "You can have the bottom bunk."

I nodded, "Thanks." Maybe these people weren't too horrible.

"Did you have any clothes or anything because we have an open dresser drawer?" Malcolm asked and I nodded again.

"I'm going to have to go get them. My bag is in the other house."

Nico who was standing in the corner said, "I'll go get it. It's the purple one right."

"Yeah thanks-"

He was gone before I could even thank him properly. Nice.

I sat on the bunk and surprisingly it was comfortable unlike the bunk-bed Christine and I shared when we were younger.

Nico knocked on the siding of the door and walked back in and gave me my bag, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Sure uh see you." Nico left through the corner of the room like he had when we were in Indiana.

My brothers and sisters huddled around the same table again ignoring me like I wasn't there. Annabeth looked up from the table and she said, "You guys continue with homework I'm going to take a break." Everyone muttered a 'yeah' or 'whatever' and Annabeth walked over while everyone began talking about their homework and certain questions that they had.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit next you?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said scooting over.

Annabeth plopped down, "So Sophia-"

"Call me Sophie, oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you. I have a tendency to do that." I said blushing a bit.

"It's okay. It's most likely the ADHD. We all have to suffer from it."

"Oh, right." I felt bad lying to Annabeth, but Chiron told me to act like a normal demigod with dyslexia and ADHD. Chiron, Christine, and I all came up with our cover story- that would be that Nico and Conner helped us get away from a hellhound and got us to New York and that we stayed in the Big House that night and that we had been claimed the same night in front of Chiron.

"So how'd you get to Camp Half-blood?"

I quickly told her my cover story and she nodded, "Good, I was afraid Nico and Conner would kill the demigods that they were supposed to get."

I smiled; Annabeth seemed to be pretty nice.

"Do we need to contact anyone in your family to make sure that their not worrying about you and Christine?"

I shrugged, "My dad wouldn't really know until he got home and that is in another month or so. My step-mother is probably celebrating. My Aunt Kathy might need to be called."

"Not that it's any of my business, but where is your dad?" Annabeth asked, concerned.

"He's in Afghanistan. He is in the army." I said quietly.

"Oh, well I'll show you how to-" Suddenly a horn-thingy blew in the distance. Annabeth sighed, "That's dinner, and we should go."

All the Athena kids started shuffling to the door while putting on their coats. I slipped my long black wool coat and slipped into the crowd that was moving onto the mess hall. Out of the corner of my eye and saw a black puff of hair, Christine!

"Teny!" I called over the noise of the crowd. She turned and ran over to me.

"Oh thank god! What's up?" She asked looping her arm with mine.

"Nothing really what about you," I asked back.

"It's so lonely being in that cabin without anybody. That we know of I don't have any brothers or sisters on my Persephone's side. You need to come over for the night." Christine nodded.

"I don't know are we allowed to do that?" I said.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno, but do it anyway."

"Great this is just what we need," I said sighing, "to get in trouble on our first day."

After dinner I walked back to the cabin while everyone else was at the campfire (I told Annabeth I was tired and needed to rest) and I almost flopped on the bed, but there was a package on it.

I picked it up and it had the Olympus return address on it. I dropped it back on the bed and glared at it and finally opened it. On the inside it had a letter.

_Dear Sophia,_

_ We hope you enjoy these gifts your father and I got from your home._

_ ~Athena and Apollo._

I crumpled the paper and threw it in one of the many trashcans around the room.

The one moment my parents were trying and I was pissed off. I had felt l had been abandoned since the day I got here which I found fairly odd considering I was around dozens of my family members and I felt so alone.

I bit my lip and sighed they were trying.

I picked up the package again and looked around closely to make sure no one was watching. I tore the brown packaging with a satisfactory _rrrip. _Inside was a box. Seriously a box. I used my index finger and flicked my finger up and bent the bottom tab of the box down. Out slid my iPad, phone, laptop, and yes! Coffee.

"Thanks," I whispered, "Thank you."

A/N: Yes this one was merely a filler and I'm sorry about that, but Teny and I just started school last Monday. We were tired and really didn't want to do too big of a chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be much better. Next chapter will be more of a Christine chapter with some Underworld stuff.

The little bit at the end was just trying to show that Athena and Apollo are really trying to be better with Sophia. I probably would've left it out, but I was in a mood to make a little heart-to-heart action there so, yeah.

Thanks again for reading!

~Gepo di Angelo and Teny Stoll


	4. Overprotective Grandmothers: Underworld

"_Yes I will marry you, Conner!"Conner smiled at me and slowly leaned forward and-_

BOOM!

I sat straight up in my bed, "Damn it." Lightning flashed and thunder boomed outside my window. I glanced at my little alarm clock and it said it was about six. I had two hours before I had to get up at all. I reached over and got my book. Out of the corner of my eye a black silhouette passed on my wall. I held my book up in the air and glared at the wall, "Who are you? I have a… book! Don't make me use it!"

Someone chuckled I flipped around to find the black shadow in the corner. I yelped and jumped out of bed and did my defense maneuver and threw my book across the room and it thumped against the figure, "OW!" it said.

I sped walked backwards and fumbled around and flipped on the light switch. I looked at the figure again and it was knelt over clutching its stomach black hair messily over his head, "Nico?"

"Yeah," he groaned, "The one and only."

"Oh, oops, my bad," I glared at him, "What are _you_ doing in my cabin?"

He stood up and brushed off his shirt, "Dad wants you and me to come down to the Underworld for the day."

I raised an eyebrow, "What's the catch?"

Nico narrowed his eyes, "You're his daughter. Why should there be a catch?"

I frowned. He did have a point. Annoying when that happens, I was already regretting having a brother, "When?"

"You really want to go? There's no 'The Underworld? You want me to go _there_?' or 'No.'"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It was my first home anyway why shouldn't I want to go?"

He was silent for a moment then he said, "Alright I'm leaving in 15 minutes. Chiron knows already, so get dressed. I doubt Dad or Persephone would appreciate you wearing booty-shorts to their home."

I looked down and I was wearing a black tee shirt with neon green shorts, "These are not booty-shorts!" I yelled, but he was already gone.

I sighed and pulled out my bag and got out my jeans and Camp Half-Blood tee shirt. I switched clothes quickly and went into my bathroom and ran a brush through my curly hair as best as I could and brushed my teeth. I walked back into my room and sighed as I tied my shoes. Suddenly there was a knock at my door, "Come in!" What was this invade Christine day?

Nico came in and said, "Ready?"

"It hasn't been 15 minutes." I complained.

"No, but you're ready. Let's go." He held out his hand. Not this creepy transport again.

I raised my eyebrows, "Really? Are we actually going to get to the Underworld or just half way?"

He glared at me, "Someone manipulated my powers so that we landed on Olympus. It wasn't my fault. Now if you don't mind we really have to go before everyone gets up."

I took his hand and he muttered a few words and all I remember was an overwhelming darkness.

"Here we are. You can let go of me now."

I opened my eyes to a sign that said D.O.A. Record Company, California. I looked around people passed us and tree tops of palm trees surrounded us. I gasped, "The Underworld is in _California_?"

Nico nodded, "Los Angeles, California," he pushed the doors open, "Welcome home."

I walked into a lobby full of people. Not just any people, I gasped, "Are they dead?"

"Nah we have _tons_ of _living_ people in the _Underworld_." He said.

"I could go without the sarcasm thank you." I looked around and there was a little girl sitting alone. My lower lip jutted out. I approached her slowly and she smiled a little bit and waved.

Nico who had been talking to a tall man standing behind a podium said, "Christine what are you doing?"

I ignored him and knelt next to the little girl and she smiled again and said, "Hi!"

"Hi cutie," I said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Kara," She said, "Can ask you a question?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Am I dead?"

My eyes widened. I didn't want to freak the little girl out so I said, "No Kara actually how about you come with me."

"I know I'm dead, you don't have to lie." She sighed, "But since I didn't have any money that guy won't let me through." She pouted and crossed her arms.

I smiled deviously, "I'll get you through. Come on Kara."

Kara's face immediately lit up, "Really you can do that?"

I nodded, "Let's go." Kara grabbed my arm although I couldn't feel it I shivered. I walked over to where Nico was. Nico looked at me and the little girl.

"Nico I have a friend that's coming with us."

"Oh no young lady I'm afraid you can't bring her." The man said. He wore a creamy looking suit with a blood red tie.

I glared at him, "She's harmless. Kara is coming."

He looked down on me, "Who do you think you are little girl?"

I really didn't know what to do. I really didn't have authority, but I couldn't back down. So I puffed my chest out and said, "I am Christine Morgan Reed."

The man's eyes widened and he licked his lips, "You aren't lying are you?" I shook my head and he gasped, "Oh, little Christine you've grown so much since I saw you! The last time I saw you, you were only a baby look how old you are! I doubt you remember me; I'm your uncle, Charon. Welcome home Christine!" He cooed over me.

I looked at Nico and he shrugged.

"Okay you can take her with you." Charon said.

Kara squealed, "Thank you!" she let go of my hand and walked over to where there was an elevator and exclaimed, "Let's get a move on guys! I've been here 20 years I'm not getting any younger."

Nico and Charon walked over to the elevator and I followed too. We were the only people in the elevator and the little girl jumped up and down, not really something you'd be expecting from a little girl about to enter the Underworld.

The elevator swayed and within a blink of an eye it was a boat. The little girl had transformed into a girl with a hood so that I couldn't see her face anymore and Charon had a skull face, yet he kept smiling.

I laughed nervously and took a step towards Nico, who just stood there, annoyed.

We stopped at a dock at the edge of a river littered with material objects. The girl got off and ignored me and got in a line of people that stretched a mile. Kara didn't even look back. I was a bit sad that she didn't say goodbye. Maybe I'd see her again.

Nico seemed to read my emotions and he said, "Once they enter the Underworld they only remember important things, like graduations, getting married, life events like that. She probably doesn't remember all much of you. It's disappointing isn't."

I nodded, "Yeah."

Chiron got out of the boat and helped me off while Nico jumped. When I hit the ground my heart fluttered in my chest like a happy memory. I closed my eyes for a second and saw my Persephone and Hades' faces smiling at me.

Persephone laughed and said, _"Look how tiny she is!"_

I saw two caramel colored baby hands reach out to my mother's face as she laughed even more.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, jarring me of my memory, "Christine, are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and nodded. We started walking Charon called from the boat, "Good luck Christine! I'll see you soon."

The palace was colossal. Large beautiful black columns, spires, and domes covered the place, "I'm going to get so lost."

Nico laughed, "Don't worry it took me forever to figure out the grounds too."

Skeletal guards in different war outfits guarded the door grinning at my appearance. I grabbed my brother's hand and he nodded at a couple of skeletons and they pushed the large doors open to show a large thrown room. The room had several passages into other hallways all were dark. Hades and Persephone sat on large chairs both in normal human form. Persephone looked up from her book and smiled. Hades on the other hand was in the middle of what looked like a judging.

I swallowed hard and dropped Nico's hand. I waved curling and uncurling my fingers.

"For the killing of three women," Hades boomed ignoring me, "You shall be sent to the Fields of Punishment. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The man wore tattered clothes, but he looked young, maybe 30. Blood splattered his chest and a hole the about an half-inch poked through his shirt, "You can't do this to me!" He plead, pathetically, "I'll do anything! Please!"

"Good, then you'll love doing labor in the Fields of Punishment, Jonathan McCrery," Hades snapped his fingers harshly and the man was gone. He sighed, "I don't understand why the Judges couldn't figure that one out. It was fairly obvious."

Persephone sighed, "I agree."

Nico cleared his throat, "Hey Dad, hey Persephone."

Persephone nodded and Hades smiled a ghost of a smile (A/N Get it ghost… No… Oh well.), "Hello Nico, I see you've brought your sister like I asked."

I waved, "Sup."

An awkward silence passed over our group. Then suddenly a squeal erupted from one of the many dark corridors from behind Hades and out came running a woman with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a simple wheat colored dress. (A/N: Wonder who that could be? Hmmm?) Suddenly I was attacked by a crazy lady in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my little Christine I haven't seen you in forever!" She hugged tighter lifting me off the ground.

"Mother please you're choking my daughter." Persephone said.

Ignoring Persephone the weirdo lady stopped and held me out in front of her and she said, "Oh there is so much we have to catch up on! We have to eat cereal, we have to bake, and we have to make a garden together. Sounds like fun, yes?"

I coughed, "I'm sorry who are you exactly?"

"I'm your Grandma Demeter." She beamed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nico and let go of me, "Nico have you eaten your daily dose of cereal?"

"Yes Auntie Demeter." Nico sighed like he had done this plenty of times.

"Now don't lie to me," Demeter chided, "Go to the kitchen and eat a bowl right now, young man."

Nico groaned, but he did leave down one of the hallways.

Hades massaged his temples, "Demeter why are you here precisely?"

"Because _Hades,_" Demeter glared, "I wanted to see my granddaughter and my daughter which you so graciously forced to marry you."

"Mother!" Persephone prayed, "Stop."

"At least your daughter won't be stupid and eat the pomegranate."

"Did you just imply that I was being stupid?"

"No I was simply-"

This went on for five more minutes.

Five.

By the end Hades had his head in his hands pulling his hair out. Persephone and Demeter argued about the stupidest things like how there was less of all the tomatoes because Persephone wasn't always in the upper-word and stuff like that and I just stood there awkwardly in the middle of it.

Then Nico poked his head out of one of the hallways. He motioned me over and I slowly crept over and when I got over there he said, "I live with a bunch of weirdos."

I nodded, "Yeah… Get me out of here."

"Back to camp we go."

A/N: So this week has absolutely been Hell for both of us and it is for this reason we are just now updating and sorry for the shortness of chapters.

Reasons for crappy story-age:

School work.

School drama bomb went off and being witnesses to said drama and being pulled to the Vice-Principals office to be all witness-y. (We're not in trouble don't worry! XD)

Being sleep deprived.

Laziness.

(Gepo) Practicing for Tennis tryouts.

Lack of sleep making me (Gepo and Teny) cranky and stuff.

So anyway hope you all have a good week. Wow that didn't sound like me (Gepo).

Love you all… not in a pervy way… but you know…

~Gepo and Teny


	5. Joy and Hope: Exposed

A/N: Oh my gods… I just realized uhhh I haven't been doing the disclaimer! Well shit. So any who, I do not own the PJATO characters or the plots for them or the… I just don't claim any of it. SO yeah… SORRY RICK RIORDAN! DON'T KILL ME… *begins bowing* WE'RE NOT WORTHY!

…That was oddly out of character… Anyway to the story…

Today was utterly boring. Christine was gone for all of the morning and most of the morning so I went through camp as best as possible.

In archery I nearly took my half-brother's head off. Although I did get a perfect bull's-eye, Will was pissed. For the rest of practice he glared at me and made me sit out.

After class he pulled me over.

"Okay. Rule one, Sophia," He gritted out my name, "Do. Not. Fire. Until. Instructed. Got it?"

"Sorry and yeah," I said looking at the floor.

"It's fine," He said flipping his blonde Justin Bieber hair out of his face, "Just don't do it again."

I raised my eyebrows, "Got it."

"Good," He stalked off into a little room that said 'Office' and slammed it.

"I feel loved," I muttered. I, in pure rage, went back to my cabin and got my iPad and ran to the lake. No one was there and I figured as much, it was too cold to really enjoy the sea, but I sat and started up my favorite playlist. It was one that my dad had made before he went back on duty. It had all of my and dad's beloved songs on it. It started with the song 'Clocks' by: Coldplay. I smiled at that. Last year my orchestra had played this song and it was the only concert my dad had ever attended. When we got home he said, 'What was that song Sophs? You know the one that goes do, do, do, do, do, do?' We bought the song on iTunes and we got so sick of it, but it had so much memory behind it we never deleted it.

I lay down and listened closely to the lyrics, 'Confusion never stops. Closing walls and ticking clocks. Gonna come back and take you home. I could not stop that you now know singing.'

I smiled thinking on how Dad insisted saying Closing walls and ticking tocks instead of clocks. Silly, weird Dad.

I saw her sitting on the beach bobbing her head to Coldplay, Sophia was indeed very weird.

Now I know you're thinking, 'What the hell Nico why are you creeping on Sophia?' Well I'm not. I was walking back to my cabin when I heard voices that turned out to be Sophia's iPad.

She suddenly looked up. Sophia observed her surroundings and stared straight at me. She cocked her head to one side and narrowed her eyes and shook it off.

The bushes behind where I was hiding started rattling. I jumped and I unsheathed my sword and held it out. Christine came stumbling out of the bushes grinning. I rolled my eyes and sheathed my sword, "What?"

"Whatcha doing?" Christine peeked around me and she made a sour face, "Are you spying on my sister?"

My face got hot, "No I'm not!"

She smirked, "Listen, I don't care if you have a crush on her-"

"I don't!"

"-But at least you could tell her rather than gawking at her."

"I don't like her." I said losing my temper.

"Uh-huh. Sure I totally believe you." Christine rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't like Conner," I retorted.

Her eyes widened, "That's a lie."

"No. You like him."

"No. I freaking don't"

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I hate you! I swear if you tell someone I will claw your eyes out and throw them in the Styx."

"Ha!"

The next time I saw Sophia she was talking with her brothers and sisters at the Athena table. She smiled every so often, but she kept to herself.

Christine plopped next to me, "Are you seriously staring at her again?"

I glared at her, "No, I wished you'd leave me alone."

"Oh, but older sisters are supposed to annoy you."

I pursed my lips, "Not really and what makes you think you're older?"

"I'm a goddess it only makes since."

I rolled my eyes smiling to myself. I was going to let her have her moment of glory for a couple of months before I told her I was from the 1940s.

I continued to eat my horrible salad and drink my Dr. Pepper.

Suddenly the temperature dropped and the air grew heavy. A collective gasp circled the pavilion. Blinding light shone over Christine and hovering over her head was the symbol of a skull and a pomegranate. Christine stared up at the hologram with wide eyes and as it slowly degraded away I glanced at Sophia. Her symbol was a lyre and a shield.

This would not go over well.

No one moved. The laughs and talking had stopped. It was like Medusa had frozen everyone in place.

The Athena cabin had made a 2 foot radius around Sophia all of their faces, slack-jawed. For the first time in history the Athena cabin's brains were broken.

Annabeth was the first to speak, "What the Hades is going on?"

Sophia laughed nervously, "Surprise?"

A/N: Dunnnn Dunnnnn Duuuuuuhhhhh! It just occurred to me today that the camp didn't know who Sophie's and Christine's parental units were. So there you go.

Once again this is a bad update and we're so sorry. The next one will be better we hope. The next chapter is December 23rd (no that's not when we'll update -_-) and well you'll see what happens… Bwahahhahahaha! :{D

This is a bit off topic, but has everyone read the Demigod Diaries? If not go and read it. Also I (Gepo) couldn't stop laughing when George said, "Oh yeah! One for the snakes!" I'm (Gepo) so making a shirt out of that! :D

That's it for now :D

~Gepo and Teny :D


	6. Joy and Hope: On the Way to NYC

I don't own the Percy Jackson series so don't sue me.

When people normally say, 'I'm having a bad day.' They normally accidentally missed the bus, or were running late, but this isn't a normal place or a normal situation. And I was having a really dreadful day.

After the claiming people veered around me and when they passed they hurried by and whispered most likely spreading lies.

Christine and I walked to the big house keeping our heads down when Will ran up.

"Hey, uh Sophia," He wringed his hands nervously, "Listen I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I didn't really know."

I shook my head, "It's okay Will don't sweat it."

"Uh, okay if you need to use me as a target just ask." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

I ran my hands through my hair, "I don't want anything to be-" I stopped will was already walking down the hill like I had a disease.

Christine was silent through the whole affair and when she spoke again she said, "I really hate this."

I nodded, "I thought that we could start over, not like in Morgantown where we were freaks."

We began walking again and when we got to the big house we plopped ourselves on the wrap around couch that we had sat on only a few days ago for orientation. Christine pulled out her iPod from her pocket and ignored me, still probably pissed at the world.

Someone walked into the house, it was Conner with Nico. I waved, "Come to join our misery?"

Nico said, "Sure."

They plopped down across from us and Christine said, "You guys aren't afraid that we'll zap you to bits?"

Conner scrunched up his face, "Not really."

"The others are just overreacting. They'll get over it soon enough." Nico said.

"How long is soon?" I asked.

"Five to six months," Nico answered.

Christine and I both groaned simultaneously.

"I give in," I said, "This sucks majorly."

Christine pointed her finger at the ceiling as if she was going to share some earth-shattering wisdom instead she said, "Agreed, chicka."

Nico sighed, "I know you guys probably don't want to do anything tomorrow-"

Christine cut him off, "You've got that right. I plan on staying in bed and sleeping until three. This is my Saturday."

Nico glared, "As I was saying, the whole camp goes into town to do last minute Christmas shopping and get presents delivered out of state sent out and we spend the whole day in New York City. We were wondering if you guys wanted to come with me and Conner."

"I don't know…" Christine trailed off.

"We'll go to a candy shop," Conner said reeling her in slowly.

"Go on."

"They have 10 pound Hershey's bars."

"I'm in."

Nico turned to me, "What about you?"

What was I going to say? No, I'm not going to New York City during the Christmas season and most certainly not with a cute guy, "Sure I'll go."

"Cool, Conner and I have some last minute things to attend to so see you." They both exited out the door and Christine and I watched them go down into the valley. We turned to each other and grinned.

"Sophia is this too bright or is this one?" Christine held up two shirts, basically the same, "This one is too sparkly, but I like the design."

I sighed, "Then wear that one anyway."

"What if Conner hugs me though! Then sparkles will be all over him! Then everyone will call him Mr. Sparkles and he'll hate me and then we'll never be boyfriend and girlfriend and then we'll never be high school sweethearts and we'll never get married and have kids and we will never grow old together or would I even get old considering I'm a goddess?" Christine rambled, "This shirt won't do!"

I raised my eyebrows, "You had a fantas-"

"Don't say that word! It's so gross!" She screamed.

"Fantasy?"

"GAH! I'll wear my other shirt!" She yelled stripping the shirt from the hanger.

"The second one makes you look pregnant."

"It does not!" She slipped it on over her black tank top, "Oh, maybe it does, oh well. Okay smart ass what are you going to wear?"

I shrugged, "I'm wearing what I am now."

"Really? You're wearing a tee-shirt and jeans?"

"Yes."

"No you're not," She threw me a blue blouse with butterfly like sleeves and blended green at the top of the shirt. I tried it on and it was pretty with my black jeans and my gladiator shoes.

"See doesn't that look nice?"

"Whatever." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"What has you in a mood?"

My mind flashed back to my dream. I shook it off, "Nothing Christine. I'm just tired."

She raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh whatever."

It was silent until there was a slight knock at the door and Nico opened it, "We're leaving."

I nodded, "Let's go Christine."

I grabbed my wallet and stuck it in my pocket. Only yesterday I found it lying on top of my bed inside was a credit card with a large gold omega and an inscription saying, 'No limits.' I hoped that it wasn't just a cheesy slogan.

I slipped on my coat and walked outside and several other campers walked with their boyfriends/girlfriends wearing their best clothes. Some still wore the camp's logo though. Nico began walking towards the way the other campers walked and I followed. He slowed down and started walking next to me.

"I think it's cool that you guys do this for Christmas." I said at last.

"Yeah it's interesting to see the city during Christmas, with all the lights and stuff." He nodded.

"So do you go home to celebrate with your dad or anything?" I asked.

"Sometimes," Nico said, "What do you do for Christmas, on normal circumstances?"

I bit my lip, "When my dad can't get leave I stay with my aunt and her husband. Sometimes my dad's friends let him use their laptops to video chat with my sister and I. Last year we talked for 3 hours straight."

Nico nodded, "It must suck having him away."

"Yeah it does, but I think I'm going to get him a present today and send it."

"That's cool," Nico said, "It probably won't get to him on Christmas, unless you get Hermes to deliver it."

"That would be nice," I sighed. We had reached the top of the hill where there were several white vans with a strawberry logo on the side. Nico and I climbed to the back of one of the large vans and Christine and Conner sat in front of us.

I looked out the window and several campers glanced nervously at the van we were in and passed into a more cramped one, "Looks like we're still freaks," I muttered.

The van suddenly started and the vans one by one left to New York City.

A/N: So sorry for the long wait! This week my computer crashed and I lost this chapter completely. It was going to go into the whole double-date, but I still have homework. So sorry about that! Next week will be the date! (Gepo)

~Gepo and Teny


	7. Joy and Hope: Back

Still don't own the PJATO, working on it, but not yet.

We spent the day walking through New York.

It was beautiful. Not beautiful like an open field like I was used to back in Indiana, but it was the way the city was always moving and the lights. The traffic moved like a stop and go stream of cars. The lights were like stars dancing through the city and the people never stopped moving, it was like a constant crowd moving around us. It was strangely comforting.

When we were reaching about 6 o'clock Nico, Christine, Conner, and I walked into a Starbucks and we ordered three coffees for me, Nico, and Conner while Christine had a hot chocolate. We sat in a secluded corner and collapsed.

"Okay, next time," Conner huffed, "We don't let Sophia pick where we go."

Everyone nodded.

"I'm hurt," I joked.

"So are my feet," Christine said pulling her knees to her chin. Her hair was frizzier than ever and she sipped her hot chocolate and sighed.

"We probably walked five miles today," Nico said putting his head in his hands pulling his hair ends a bit. Which reminded me of Christine who also plays with her split ends, "and we still have to get back to the Empire State Building."

We all groaned.

We sipped our drinks and talked until 6:45 and we started walking to the Empire State Building, a couple blocks away. All the campers stood around and we loaded and made sure everyone was in the vans and we started driving home.

Christine fell asleep and unconsciously leaned into Conner's shoulder. He craned his head and whispered, "Help me."

Nico and I cracked up.

When we got back to camp Christine and Conner walked off talking about some random crap and Nico and I walked to the lake.

It was truly a beautiful thing. The water was smooth lapping against the shore and the moon rising right above us.

"What do you think of camp?" Nico asked suddenly.

"It's pretty cool," I admitted.

"Yeah," He said, "Do you want to go to the campfire?"

"Nah I'm tired I should probably get to sleep."

He raised an eyebrow and finally said, "I'll walk you to your cabin."

We started walking back to the Athena cabin and I wondered about Dad. The dreams I have been having have been horrifying, but they were just dreams right?

Nico stopped in front of the cabin. I smiled and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," he said.

I rocked back and forth on my heels, "See ya." This was getting akward. I pushed open the door.

I had almost had the door closed when Nico suddenly called out, "Wait!"

I turned maybe a little too hopefully, "Yeah?"

"Um, I have your iPod." He said grabbing it out of his pocket.

"Oh," I said. My hopeful wishes now crushed, "Thanks again."

I walked into the deserted cabin and collapsed onto my bed. I don't know what I was thinking. I was a camper and Nico probably thought I was just a friend, which was just fine by me.

Oh, who am I kidding I felt dejected.

I sighed covering my head with my pillow.

Abruptly the door flew open and Christine came in, I could tell because she was laughing like an idiot, and trust me I know my sister's idiot giggle.

She pulled the pillow off my face, "Hi." She said, trying to be serious then failing with another fit of laughter.

"He kissed you didn't he?" I asked.

She giggled again, "Ahaha yeah."

"You. Are. A. Dork. Now leave."

"Why," She said calming down a bit.

"I'm tired," I growled.

"Nuhuh. You're a night owl remember!" She gasped, "It all makes since! Athena. Owl. Ha!" She got into another fit of giggles.

"Love makes you drunk." I said.

"No it doesn't."

"Remember Nick?" I said with a smirk. Christine when she was in kindergarten got hugged by her 'boyfriend' Nick and she came home the same way she was now, giggly and disoriented.

"Shut up."

"Is this all you wanted to say?"

She nodded.

"Leave then."

"Why are you so- oh Nico didn't give you a good-night kiss did he?"

I stood up and grabbed a clump of her hair and dragged her out of the cabin, "Out."

Okay I know I've said this a bunch lately, but… I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in like 3 weeks. I'm a horrible author.

Once again tell me if I'm being all Mary-Sue and if I am tell me. Either in a PM or on the comments and if you think I am tell me how to change my characters because I've been having trouble with these characters so, uh yeah.

BTW for the Sophia/Nico 'fans' out there it will take a while for their relationship to start. I know you're thinking, 'BOO'! One of the traits I thought about is that the people he loves most of them have died. Like Bianca and Maria. So I thought that it would take a while for him to get close to someone and maybe love someone again. So I've decided to drag it out. So, ha ha!

Also I'm so happy I made a website for this it's called ' .com' without all the quotes. So check that out and I should update with videos soon so yup.

Lastly I have to take a break from writing for a while. I'm sorry it will only be till October 5th when I get out of school for my 2 week break. I think I have a 'C' in Orchestra and I need to work on that or my dad (who is a high school teacher) will murder me when we have parent-teacher night. It's either me stopping for a couple weeks to raise my grade or me getting grounded from my computer for a month. Wait for me, please!

~Gepo

Gods that was a long AN. Thanks you guys! Please review!

~Gepo and Teny!


	8. Joy and Hope: Dolled Up

Disclaimer: I own none of the Percy Jackson books.

I woke up at 4 am with a lovely migraine. I groaned and sat up. All the other Athena campers were fast asleep. The only noises of the world were the monsters and owls hooting in the forest.

The faint glow of the moon lit up the room just faintly enough to let me see the walls of the cabin. Some had posters of famous battle plans and others with pictures of family and friends.

My stomach twisted in a tight knot. I truly missed my family even my psychotic step mother would've been better than this. The camp claimed that we were family because somehow on the godly side of things we were cousins and other various family members, but once again Christine and I were outcasts in a society of outcasts.

I thought about how I was treated as a 'demigod'. How Annabeth showed compassion and how everyone just accepted us, now I felt let down, with one of my last hopes of acceptance ripped right underneath me.

Then there was a threat of war among the gods and what was her name? Gay-wad, Garret, whatever she was, was about to attack my new found 'home'.

On top of that my teenage brain thought of how Christine waltzed into the Athena cabin talking about her kiss. It's as if she spilled more salt into my wound.

I really wanted to get up and talk with Christine, but I knew that the harpies would kill me if I stepped my toe out of the room. Even though I was an immortal I wasn't about to push it.

I sighed and pulled the covers over my head and forced myself to sleep.

I would regret this decision for the rest of my life.

My nightmare began with me standing in U.S. territory in most likely Afghanistan. Several grimy soldiers stood around a large table intensely pointing at different spots and no one noticed a 14-year-old standing in a tank top with a pair of sweat pants.

Suddenly I heard a voice I hadn't heard in months, "Men, move out!"

My father stood at the head of the table as the other soldiers ran out of the makeshift shack. He had on his uniform and my eyes were watering up at the sight of him. I reached out and touched him and he didn't even notice. I couldn't believe I was this close, but I still I couldn't see him.

He ran out after his men and I almost followed until I heard a crack of a gun. My dream self followed quickly to see the enemy had come through the forces and my dad began shooting rapid fire. I closed my eyes, but not quick enough to see a man fall to my dad's gunfire.

Soon following was the sickening thump of a man falling to the ground.

I opened my eyes careful not to look at the casualties. I stared at my father.

Suddenly my dad flipped around and ran to one of his fallen soldiers that I hadn't noticed before.

"Newborn!" My father screamed above him, "You can't leave like this."

Newborn's face was ashen and his hand was clutched to his side, "I-I'm sorry Reed. I-I," his voice cracked and he took sloppy last breath.

My father's blue eyes were blurred with tears. He whispered, "Let him go to Esylum."

The air was stale and there was something off. Not the fact that a man was just killed, no it was harsher, more earth related. Dad seemed to notice too he looked up and stood abruptly.

Suddenly the ground rumbled two feet in front of my dad and a hand popped out of the ground, paper white. My father's eyes were propped up wide. He loaded his gun and pointed at the hand. Slowly the hand grew into an arm and a body.

My father backed up as the giant stepped out of the ground and, boy, he was ugly.

The giant bared his black teeth and growled, "Where is Reed!"

I gagged as he turned and faced my father. He was paper white with ugly dark pools for eyes. He was about 9 feet tall and utterly obese. His fat rolls spilled over his loin cloth and he held a large crude club. He smiled again showing his crooked nasty teeth, "Reed." He cackled.

"Who the hell are you?" My dad cocked his gun and aimed for the thing.

"Servant of Gaea. You Reed?" The thing scratched his greasy matted hair.

"G-Gaea," Dad mustered not letting his guard down.

"LADY Gaea!" The thing bellowed and reached out to grab my father around his chest and another grubby hand on his neck making my father drop his gun.

_NO_, I screamed, but frustratingly my voice didn't work.

I couldn't lose him either. Not like this.

My dad thrashed around and managed to kick the pasty beast in the groin. Startlingly the monster only held my dad around the neck tighter. Dad managed a strangled scream.

The monsters nails dug into my father's neck making him scream louder. No one even noticed. No one cared. My heart leapt and I couldn't even reach him. I was powerless.

My father went limp and my dream went dark.

My dreams shifted to a dark brown face. Not like skin, but like dirt. A woman's face appeared. She was beautiful, but in much motherly way. She was dark and I couldn't see all of her features.

She finally murmured, "Your father is suffering, Sophia Elizabeth Reed and like your mother he will die."

"N-no, he's too strong. He will live." I exclaimed and even though I was asleep, I felt tears spring from my eyes.

"Join me and your father will survive."

"Who are you?" I demanded. I was tired of all the unanswered questions.

"I thought you would be clever enough to figure it out." She tilted her head, "I will ask again every night in your dreams. Make the right decision, young goddess, and there will be fewer casualties. Like that little Hades child you're so fond of, but I guess we'll see. Goodbye Sophia. Choose wisely."

I woke up in a completely different room with several faces surrounding me.

I sat straight up, "The fu-"

A women stared at me and for a spit second I thought it was the lady from my nightmare, but she stood up away from and smiled kindly, "Good morning Sophia!"

"What the-" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Someone flipped on the lights and my eye twitched and I found myself looking up at a woman with golden curls framing her perfect face, "Hi sweetheart!"

"Aphrodite?" I guessed.

"The one and only!" She beamed.

"Where am I?"

"Olympus silly," She patted my head, "We have lots of work to do before the Christmas party."

"W-what?" I sat up further. I looked around and I was in a huge room with several doors lining all away around the snow white circular walls. There was a large staircase leading up to more floors reveling more rooms. All that was in this room was a couple of rose red couches and a huge vanity bigger than a grand piano covered with make-up and several hair care products. There were three familiar faces sitting on the couch, one being Christine and the other ones I didn't know all too well.

I stood and said, "Wait, what party?"

One of the women on the couch she said, "We always have a Christmas party every year. Regardless."

I blinked, the women was the one who had the peacock thrown was the one who was speaking now. She still had the same kind of annoying motherly arrogance about her like, "Mother knows best! If you don't agree I'll kill you with love!" She wore a white blouse and jeans. Her hair was in a tight bun and there was a permanent frown on her face.

The other women, actually girl, had a simple brown dress. She was smiling she had the strangest eyes I have ever seen they were red, orange, and yellow like a crackling fire. She couldn't have been much older than me. She waved and said, "I'm Hestia."

The eyes looking like fire, goddess of the hearth. Derp.

I really didn't know how to greet her back so I said the most intelligent thing I could think of, "Uh hi."

The other women stood. I had presumed that she was Hera before, but I wasn't absolutely sure. "Aphrodite, I am leaving. Think about what I've offered."

"Hera, I'd rather not do this…"

Hera sniffed, "At least consider it. Talk to them," She promptly exited the double doors in a huff.

Christine who hadn't spoken the whole time and I completely forgot she was even there said, "What was that about?"

Aphrodite shook her head, "Not you concern, just yet anyway." She smiled as if the drama bomb didn't just explode.

She walked over to me and she started examining me and touched my hair and said, "Hmm… Maybe some light brown highlights and we _must_ curl your hair. Your regular hair is pretty, but we need to show that you do have some curliness to your locks. Okay?"

I shook my head, "I really didn't follow that."

She beamed, "That's quite okay! You'll see soon. We also need to fix your make up. You normally wear CVS brand black eyeliner and dark purple Maybelline eye shadow, right?"

"How did you know that?" I asked a bit weird-ed out by her knowing exactly what make up I wore.

She put her hands and went limp wrist, "Oh that's nothing you should see me at a movie set. So come over here and I'll start working on your hair!"

"Woah, woah, woah what?" I said backing up a bit I have really had my hair done before or my make up done by anyone by myself. At one point my mom had done my hair, but that was nine years ago.

Aphrodite knit her neatly trimmed eyebrows, "You didn't think you were going to an all _out Olympus party _with just jeans and a tee shirt. No, no you are wearing a dress and having your make up done and your hair done."

Hestia said, "Sophia I think I'd be best if you just agreed and followed along, less arguing less perfume bombs."

"Oh-kayy…" Aphrodite motioned me to the seat in front of the large vanity and went to work.

In less than an hour my hair was in curlers of different sizes. Aphrodite talked about what this product would do for my eyes and what this one would do for my hair, but my brain was elsewhere.

I was nervous as hell I had never been to a real party let alone an Olympus party. I had never been that popular to be invited to any parties and I had always been left out because people thought they'd catch my disease. I had now skipped over all of the petty teenage parties, heck I'd skipped over adult and exclusive parties with celebrities and now I was going to a party with the whole Greek god family.

With out a doubt I would defiantly screw up.

Also how could I concentrate with the nightmare still buzzing in the back of my skull? What had the dirt lady meant by, 'Make the right decision, young goddess, and there will be fewer casualties.'? Was she threatening me? I didn't even know what was going on and she was trying to push me to go to her side.

Aphrodite out of the blue through her constant babbling said, "So you like Nico di Angelo?"

My eye twitched, "Uh no, no," I lied, "We're just friends."

Aphrodite gave me a melancholy look, "Oh, I see."

Christine piped up, "Sophia you suck at lying."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you so do." She said.

Aphrodite laughed, "Oh, you girls are so cute!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nodded, "I know for a fact you like him Sophia. I'm the goddess of love I know who everyone likes, loves, or hates."

I blushed, "Right. I forgot."

She laughed. She began to undo my curlers, "Tell me Sophia, why do you like him so much."

Christine scoffed, "I don't want to hear this."

"Too bad. I had to deal with you gushing over Conner when he kissed you."

Christine blushed, "That's different, and he's not your brother."

Aphrodite sprayed my curls with hair spray and said, "As you were saying Sophia."

I shrugged, "I don't really know. I guess he's sweet and quiet. He's pretty nice and very, very, very-"

Christine interrupted, "Got it."

"Cute." I finished, "I really like his hair and his eyes and his smile."

Christine made gagging noises while Hestia smiled and Aphrodite cooed. I'm not sure why I felt like telling everything to Aphrodite, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Maybe, I don't know, she could help me in some way?

"You know he was going to kiss you right?" Aphrodite said still working on my makeup, "He stopped because he was scared to."

"W-why?"

"He's a teenage boy sometimes they have a lot more trouble than us girls." She gave a faint smile, "Honestly I think it's all the people he has lost."

"What do you mean?"

Christine piped up, "When I was in the underworld Nico explained he had lost his mother and had absolutely no memory of her. She soon died and Hades didn't want either Nico or his older sister to be in anymore danger so he put them in a place called the Lotus Casino until now-"

"Wait," I interrupted, "Isn't that where Aunt Beverly went to vacation last year…"

"No one has seen Aunt Beverly since."

A heavy air droned through the room. Aphrodite smiled, "Okay moving on… As you were saying Christine."

"Right, then about four years ago he lost his only sister that he knew of, Bianca."

I made an 'o' with my lips but I didn't say anything.

Aphrodite sighed, "It was so tragic. I felt absolutely horrible," She muttered, "Even though she was a hunter."

Hestia who hadn't spoken in a while said, "He has lost so many of his loved ones in so little time. I could imagine he wouldn't want to get close to anyone in fear he might lose you too."

I pursed my lips and Hestia smiled and said, "It's almost time for the Christmas party to start. Christine let's go and pick out a dress for you."

Christine nodded and left me alone with Aphrodite who finally finished, "Sophia just because he's hard to fall in love with doesn't mean you should ever give up. He really does like you. Just show him that you're not going to leave him. Does that make since?"

I nodded and she said, "Come on lets go find you a dress!"  
```

I was wearing a completely black strapless dress that reached the floor. Underneath my chest was a purple silk belt and I was wearing (after much protest) a pair of black kicks.

I kind of felt kick-ass.

My big curls reached just below my shoulders and my makeup looked so perfect I hardly recognized myself.

Christine came over and joined me in the large mirror that covered an entire wall of Aphrodite's massive closet. She had a neon green dress that reached her knees and like me she had a silk belt, but hers was black. She smiled and said, "I look good."

I snickered, "Except for your high heels."

She glared at her three inch heels that made her the exact same height as me, "Why didn't you have to wear heels?"

"Because," I replied, "Aphrodite said I was in the average height zone for our age group. You're just short."

She crossed her arms and grumbled something probably not very complementary to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite told us to go to the main mansion when we were ready. I looked at Christine and she nodded and we started heading to see our family.

**AN: Uh… Hi! *See's riots coming for us* WAIT! Let me explain! Uh heh heh I (Gepo) have memorizing a 7 minute long speech for speech team meet on December 1st and 8th (My birthday :D) and our teachers have given us so much FUCKING homework. Sorry you all were in my mind during this forgetfulness. I updated though that's good right?**

**~Gepo di Angelo and Teny Stoll**

**PS we give you full permission to rant at us through PM's and a nice little comment would be amazing. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. Ahaha Um Hi?

Hey guys long time no see... SO let me explain. I know you all were expecting a chapter like 5 months ago, but here's the thing.

1. I have been very depressed. I know you're like how in gods name could Gepo be depressed? Well my mother has been really hard on me because of my mom leaving my dad last summer and the divorce will be official soon. And she's already dating again and blah blah blah bitch bitch bitch. So there's that.

2. My grades have slipped. Since I'm depressed I've been really irritable with my teachers and I've been refusing to do my homework for quite some time now. So my grades are REALLY BAD. So my dad took my laptop.

3. I'm a laaaazzzyyy person. I love this story, but my brain's like "Gepo, the bed, is right there." Then my bed's like, "Come and sleep with me Gepo." and I'm like, "But the story!" and the internet's like, "I love you." and I'm like, "Okay. I'll ignore the story."

So Teny is coming over for two days during spring break today and tomorrow so we'll be writing hopefully.

SOOO sorry about the delay...

And technically speaking I'm breaking the rules because I'm using my dad's iPad which he was only letting me use for music, but here I am so shhhhh.

Hopefully update soon,  
Gepo (And Teny)


End file.
